El último Adiós
by Haruka Shakespeare
Summary: El atentado de las torres gemelas?,setsuna pudo evitar la muerte de haruka, pero llego demasiado tarde T.T, michiru llora descosoladamente en la playa, solo le quedara un Diario, sus ultimos pensamientos en unas simples hojas.
1. Una promesa Incumplida

**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE FANFICTION ¿COMO ESTAN? AQUI ESTOY DE REGRESO PARA MAL DE MUCHOS Y BIEN DE OTROS U.U, ESPERO LE GUSTE ESTE FIC, LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ONEGAI, SALUDOS**

**El último Adiós **

**Capitulo 1: Una promesa incumplida**

Eran las 5 de la tarde, Michiru se encontraba en la playa observando aquellas olas que alguna vez fueron testigo de su amor con Haruka, un amor que sobrepasó la amistad, un amor que la hizo feliz y ahora se le había ido de las manos.

Arrodillada sobre la arena, _-¿Por qué tuvo que suceder?_- sollozo Michiru

_-Es injusto, "ya no te siento, cuanto te necesito viento, mi viento, mi amado viento"– _luego de decir esto Michiru lloro más y más sin consuelo alguno.

_-"Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"- _Se escucho una voz detrás de ella, Michiru volteo _-"Haruka"–_ para sorpresa de ella no era Haruka, era Seiya.

Seiya: _No, lamento lo que sucedió (acercándose a ella) aunque nada podrá aplacar tu dolor._

–_¡Seiya!- _Michiru rompió en llanto, Seiya la abrazo fuertemente, a pesar que nunca fue amigo de Haruka, nunca le hubiera deseado la muerte. (Abrazándola) _-Fui a tu apartamento, como no te encontré salí a buscarte, mis hermanos se quedaron con las chicas _

_-Quise salir a meditar, pensar un poco- _

_-¿Cómo sucedió Michiru?- _dijo Seiya angustiado.

_- Fue en el atentado contra los Estados Unidos, todo fue muy rápido - _Michiru tomo asiento en la arena.

_-Yo vi el atentado por la televisión, pero nunca pensé que Haruka estaría ahí. ¿Para qué iba Haruka-san a los estados unidos?- _le dio un pañuelo a Michiru

_-Gracias, fue a participar en un campeonato de formula 1, su avión fue interceptado por los terroristas, ellos secuestraron su avión y luego lo estrellaron contra las torres gemelas.- _sollozo._ –¡Es inaudito Seiya! Haruka era lo más importante para mí, "Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido"- _lagrimas y más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Seiya acaricio el rostro de su amiga. –_Lo sé, pero recuerda Michiru que Haruka te quiso, ella daría todo por estar ahora aquí contigo- _(la miro fijamente a los ojos)

_-yo lo sé Seiya, pero "Pensar que no la tengo, sentir que la he perdido", es más de lo que mi alma puede soportar-_

_-Es duro, pero la vida sigue sirena-_

_-No me digas eso, porque "Oír la noche inmensa más inmensa sin ella" no es vida. Solo recordar el último beso, el último abrazo, hubiera preferido morir a su lado._

_**Flash Back**_

**En el departamento de Haruka y Michiru, en su habitación……………..**

_-Es una lastima que no pueda ir contigo.- _acariciando la cabellera rubia de Haruka. _–Mañana debo ir a la escuela de Hotaru, entregaran los diplomas, ahora que Setsuna regreso al portal del tiempo, nosotras debemos cuidarla .- _sonríe

Haruka sonríe para Michiru y le da un beso. –_Yo regresare pronto, Hotaru es como mi hija, le traeré mucho regalos y si tú te portas bien, tal vez te traiga algo.- _sonrió maliciosamente

Michiru se coloca encima de Haruka y con una mirada picara dice. _–Si tú no me traes nada, no haremos cositas a tu regreso . -_

_-¿Es una amenaza señorita Kaiou?.- _sonriendo inquisidoramente

_-Tómalo como quieras pero estas advertida U.U-_

_-U.û Is OK, ahora ayúdame hacer mis maletas, mi vuelo sale a las 5pm-_

– _� Haruka.....son las 9 de la mañana, hay tiempo-_ le da una de sus mirada matadora. _–Hagamos otra cosa.-_ dicho esto, Michiru beso apasionadamente a Haruka quien respondió de la misma forma, sin pensar que seria la ultima vez que estarían juntas.

**A las 5 PM en el aeropuerto……………….. **

_-Cuídate mucho Haruka papá-_ Haruka cargo a Hotaru y le dio un beso en la mejilla _–mi princesita, regresare pronto, tienes que hacerme porras desde aquí-_ sonríe y la baja

_-Sí papá Haruka n.n-_

Haruka y Michiru se miraban tiernamente, se podía decir que no había personas más enamoradas que ellas.

_-¿Cómo lo haces Haruka?_

_-¿Qué ?_

_-Mirarme de esa forma, mirarme como si fuera la primera vez- _sonrió

_-Porque te amo cada día como si fuera ayer-_ sonrió.

Seguían mirándose y sonriéndose mutuamente ante la pequeña Hotaru…

_-Bésala papá Haruka.-_ dijo eufóricamente e ingenuamente la niña (N/A: ¿ingenuamente? U.U no lo creo)

Haruka y Michiru se sorprendieron mucho. _–"Hotaru"-_

_-¿Eso no hacen en las películas?- _pregunto extrañada la pequeña con un dedo en la boca.

Haruka y Michiru sonrieron y volvieron a mirarse.

_-Tal vez tenga razón-_ dice Michiru muy picara, Haruka sonríe y levanta una ceja y sin perder tiempo la besa largamente, tal vez porque seria la ultima vez que lo haría.

_-"El vuelo con destino a los estados unidos, de la aerolínea Aéreo-Tokio aborda la puerta 00584-A por favor"-_

-_ya debes irte-_ entristeció Michiru.

_-Te prometo que volveré mi lady marina, no te preocupes-_ abrazo a Michiru y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

_-Cuídate, te esperaré_- sonríe.

_-Hasta la vista, las quiero a las dos, nos veremos pronto - _

Se despide y se dirige a la fila de la puerta 00584 A, a través de las lunas mando muchos besos volados a Michiru y Hotaru, algo que no era particular en ella, pero deseaba hacerlo, que sepan lo mucho que las quería

_-Espero que no sé olvide traerme mis chocolates Michiru mamá-_

_-No Hotaru, Haruka siempre cumple lo que promete._

_-si -_

Minutos después Setsuna aparece, _-"Michiru".-_ observa el despegue del avión de Haruka _–creo que llegue tarde-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- _dijo una preocupada Michiru

_-No me hagas caso Michiru- _agacha la cabeza –_Nunca se puede intervenir con el destino, solo quería despedirme de Haruka-_ mirando las lunas.

_-¿Setsuna mamá?- _Hotaru miro a Setsuna con sus enorme ojos púrpuras

_-¿si Hotaru?-_ mirando a la pequeña

_-papá Haruka prometió regresar y traerme muchos chocolates, tú me prometiste un helado. Papá Haruka cumplirá su promesa ¿tú lo harás?- _

_-claro Hotaru.- _Setsuna entristece.

_-Una promesa siempre se cumple- _miro Michiru a Setsuna.

-si mamá-

–_Vamos Hotaru.- sonrió levemente_

Hotaru salta de alegría. _–¡Sí, vamos!-_

Michiru noto la tristeza de Setsuna pero la paso por alto y no indago más, jamás se le cruzó por la mente que podría pasar aquel fatídico accidente.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_-Haruka no cumplió su promesa- _Michiru cerrofuertemente sus puños

_-No estuvo en sus manos hacerlo, solo queda la resignación-_

_-No Seiya, no puedo resignarme, intento comprender porque paso esto, no hay razón para que seres inhumanos le quiten la vida a otras personas; es injusto que paguen justos por pecadores.-_

Abrazando de costado a Michiru. _–Lamentablemente no se pudo hacer nada, si en mis manos estaría vengar su muerte, lo haría.- _

-Gracias amigo, pero mi alma esta vacía sin Haruka-

_Ambos se quedaron contemplado las olas, mientras el sol se ocultaba, 20 minutos después………._

_-vamos, debemos regresar a tu apartamento, yo te llevare.-_ sonrió levemente

_-Gracias-_ Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al auto.

_**En la autopista…………………………..**_

_-Los padres de Haruka ya saben la noticia- _Manejando un poco rápido

-_Sí, yo se lo comunique hoy por la mañana, a pesar que no llevaban una relación muy cercana, Haruka era su única hija, la madre de Haruka la quería mucho.-_ agacho la mirada

Seiya golpeó el timón con su puño –_Me enfurece que ni siquiera podamos velar su cuerpo-_

_-no tengo sus cenizas, no tuve su adiós, no tengo su esencia, no tengo nada, el destino me la quito totalmente.-_ comenzó a llorar en silencio

_-No es cierto, tienes los recuerdos, cada beso que te dio, cada abrazo, cada momento de felicidad, cada vez que hiciste el amor, cada instante de pasión, todos esos recuerdos deben estar en tu memoria y en tu corazón, eso Michiru nadie te lo quita; donde tú te encuentres, Haruka siempre estará contigo.- _

_-tienes razón-_ Michiru seco sus lagrimas, luego ambos sonrieron melancólicamente.

Media hora después llegaron al edificio y una vez estacionado el auto, subieron al apartamento, Seiya toco la puerta, la recibió una triste mirada, era la guardiana del planeta Júpiter. _–Adelante chicos- _Seiya le dio permiso a Michiru, apenas Michiru ingreso se le acerco Hotaru llorando y se abrazo a su piernas. _-¡Michiru Mamá!, dime que es mentira, lo que me dijiste en la mañana, no era cierto ¿verdad?, ¡papá siempre cumple sus promesas!- _todos se quedaron perplejos ante la actitud de Hotaru, a todos se le rompió el corazón al verla.

-Michiru se agacho para estar al mismo nivel de la pequeña y la miro fijamente, tratando de no rompe en llanto. _–Quisiera decirte que es mentira, es más, que es una broma de mal gusto, pero no lo es, papá Haruka no volverá, falleció en el atentado del 11 de setiembre- _Michiru intento seca las lagrimas de Hotaru pero no pudo, la pequeña rompió en un desconsolado llanto y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas la abrazo fuertemente.

_-¡Quiero a mi papá Haruka!-_ dijo llorando Hotaru.

_-No llores mi amor, a Haruka no le gustaría verte triste, ¿si?-_

Hotaru pensó un momento y con sus pequeñas manitos seco sus lágrimas e ingenuamente pregunto. _-¿si mamá?-_

_-si mi pequeña, ahora anda a jugar con tu tío Seiya, yo necesito cambiarme de ropa, ¿si?-_ fingió una sonrisa

-_Esta bien mamá-_

_-ven conmigo pequeña, vamos a tu cuarto a jugar, mientras mamá se cambia-_

_-si tío Seiya-_ Seiya la carga y se la lleva de la sala.

Amy y Minako se acercaron a Michiru a darle el pésame, seguidamente lo hicieron Taiki y Yaten.

_-Michiru-san, voy a ser sincero contigo, el gringo no me caía bien…….-_

_-"Yaten"-_ le llamo la atención Taiki.

_-Déjame terminar, no me caía bien pero jamás le hubiera deseado tal maldad, esa forma de morir, algún día los culpables pagaran.-_

_-yo pensaba que iba a decir alguna tontería-_ dijo Minako en un susurro.

_- No soy Mina � -_ dijo Yaten mirándola de reojo

Le saca la lengua _-que bueno-_ los demás se caen hacia atrás.

-Ay…Minaaa…- se lamento Lita.

_-¡Basta!-_ Dijo seriamente Amy. –_Debemos guardar respeto a la muerte de Haruka.-_ Todos agacharon las cabezas y otros lloraron en silencio.

_-Lo siento, no quise molestar Michiru-_ se disculpo Minako.

_-Yo tampoco Michiru-_ dijo un poco alzado Yaten.

_-lo sé muchachos, voy a descansar un poco, cuando lleguen los padres de Haruka me avisan por favor.-_

-_Hai- _Los demás asintieron con la cabeza

_-No te preocupes Michiru, yo me encargo de atender a quienes lleguen.-_ sonrió Reí dándole animo

-_gracias -_ se retiro a su habitación.

Minutos después llegan 3 amigos de Haruka, Lita los hace pasar a la sala.

_-adelante por favor, tomen asiento-_

Kym, Alan y Thon: Arigatoo.

_-Michiru-san esta descansando, vendrá en 20 minutos-_ diciendo esto Lita dejo unas tazas de café sobre la mesa de centro.

**_Más allá…………_**

_-¿Por qué se reúnen aquí?-_ pregunto curiosamente Minako.

_-Muchos de los amigos de Haruka y Michiru no conocían el templo y tomaron la decisión de venir aquí, ellos acompañarán a Michiru hasta el templo, ahí el abuelo de Rei hará una ceremonia por el alma de Haruka_.- dijo tristemente Lita.

_-Aun se me hace difícil aceptar que Haruka ya no estará con nosotros.- _dijo Serena llorando

_-Calma Serena, todos vamos a extrañar sus andanzas- _suspiro Lita

_-Extrañare todo de ella- _dijo Minako.

Tsuzuka…………

**_Nota de Autora:_** Bueno estoy de regreso en esta página, los que ya me conocen desearan leer la continuación del El Diario Moon Scouts, y de mis otros fics, muchos me escribieron a mi correo personal hasta que se cansaron creo, pero estaba muy enojada y había decidido no publicar más en fanfiction, pienso que los administradores deben verificar las quejas antes de castigar a los escritores, pero como los castigados seria los lectores pues he vuelto para bien de muchos y mal de otros

Onegai no olviden sus reviews!!!

Sayonara


	2. Recordando lo Vivido

**Hey! aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo , espero no lloren mucho T.T, lo siento por los fans de Haruka. **

**Capitulo 2: Recordando Lo Vivido. **

Un rato después, Serena lloraba en los brazos de Darien.

_-¿Por qué Darien?_ _Extraño mucho Haruka. -_

_-Serena….todos lamentamos la perdida de Haruka, no había guerrero más leal que ella.-_ le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

_**La habitación de Haruka y Michiru……………**_

Michiru se había bañado y cambiando de ropa, antes de salir de la habitación decidió mirar cada lugar del cuarto, quería recordar cada momento que paso ahí con Haruka.

_-siempre te llevare en mi corazón Haru- _Se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando le llamo la atención una gaveta del aparador de la cama, estaba abierta y tenia la llave pegada, era la gaveta de Haruka, se acerco y la abrió, ahí estaba el diario de su amada, Haruka adoraba escribir en su diario, pero era tan privado como el de ella misma.

Lo tomo y se sentó en la cama y decidió abrirlo.

_-Perdóname Haruka por leerlo sin premiso, pero esto es lo único que me queda de ti.- _tocando las hojas del diario. –_En estas hojas estuvieron tu manos, cada movimiento que solo al cerrar mis ojos lo sentiré.- _cerro un instante sus ojos, luego los abrió y empozo a leer el diario a partir donde estaba una cinta roja, en voz alta.

_Diario_

_-Hola Michiru, el día de ayer tuve un mal sueño que me da que pensar, no puedo huir de mi destino, porque lo que vaya a pasar ya "estaba escrito". Espero que puedas leer estas hojas de mi diario junto conmigo._

_-Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, quiero que siempre este feliz, si algo me llegara a pasar no quiero que pierdas la alegría de vivir. Recuerda, allí donde te encuentres, estaré yo, si no fuera físicamente lo estaré en tu corazón._

_-"Quiero decirte que te amo, esa es mi única verdad"-_

_-Tiendo mi ser como el más delicado viento, la más fragante música de cuerdas, el más tibio topacio de la tierra._

_Donde quiera que yo este, sentada o en el aire, mi mano te acompañara._

_-Por algún motivo siento que voy a morir, ojala este equivocada, de todas formas dile a las chicas lo siguiente:_

_-A Minako que estudie U.U pero que nunca cambie su forma de ser._

_-A Lita que cosita muy rico ¬¬ hasta un poco mejor que tú, es una broma querida, dile a Lita que es una buena chica._

_-A la dulce Amy que se mande con Taiki, y que es más inteligente que yo en los ¬¬ videos juegos U.U_

_-A Rei que ya no pelee con Serena U.U-_

_-A cabeza de bombón que aprenda a cocinar para que no intoxique a Darien._

_-Dale mis mejore deseos ¬¬ a Taiki. _

_-Dile a Yaten que si quiere crecer que tome Zinc_

_- Dile a Seiya que en el fondo me cae bien._

_- Dile a la niña grande, mentira, dile a mi amiga Setsu, que la quiero mucho._

_-A mi pequeña, mi princesa Hotaru dile que la amo, que la cuidare desde el cielo, U.U aunque no sé si me he portado bien para ir ahí._

_- A mi amiga Elsa Grey dile que la esperare para correr aquí arriba y sino lo haremos en la próxima vida; yo estoy segura que todos nos encontraremos._

_Como dice el poeta Pablo Neruda, "La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles "Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismo". Esa frase te encanta, siempre me la decías; Tú y yo cambiamos mucho, yo creía que nunca me enamoraría y me equivoque, contigo aprendí a vivir, "En noches como esta te tuve entre mis brazos, te besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito, mi voz se convertía en viento para tocar tu oído". Cuanto te amo Michiru._

_No soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero por ti mi ángel lo estoy escribiendo._

_-Yo era un vagabundo sin rumbo, muy cerca sentí tu presencia, por fin había encontrado a alguien diferente, alguien muy especial._

_Tú eras distinta a cualquier persona que yo hubiese conocido, porque un aura en ti vi brillar, un aura de un color que solo le vi tener al mar._

_Realmente me enamore de un ángel, porque eso eres Michiru, un ángel que a la tierra vino a visitar, solo le pido a Dios una oportunidad, que esta historia de amor sea real, le diré al que esta en cielo que nos de permiso para estar junto de nuevo, que permita que esta nuestra historia de amor sea real, en la que un simple mortal como yo "Haruka Tenou" y un ángel "Michiru Kaiou se vuelvan a encontrar._

_Nunca me olvides Michiru. _

_Espero que este dolor que siento en el pecho no sea cierto que pueda regresar a casa y leer estas hojas junto contigo, tú en mi regazo y que el mal presentimiento quede en el olvido. _

_Sino fuera así recuérdame siempre, como yo lo haré, porque desde el cielo te cuidare._

_Te ama Haruka_

_Fin del Diario_

Las lágrimas de Michiru cayeron sobre las hojas, se preguntaba porque Haruka viajo si presintió algo malo, pero su corazón estaba contento, su alma estaba regocijante de alegría porque había escuchado o por lo menos leído sus últimos pensamientos, jamás olvidaría lo leído.

Michiru seco sus lagrimas, guardo el diario en la misma gaveta y salio de la habitación.

_**En la sala………**_

Thom: Michiru-san, lo siento mucho, la formula 1 esta de duelo. (Entrenador)

Kym y Alan: mis más sentido condolencias (corredores)

Elsa Grey abrazo a Michiru. –_Lo siento tanto.-_

-_Gracias por estar aquí amiga.-_ Sollozo Michiru

Suena el timbre

Taiki: debe ser los padres de Haruka, permiso. (Se dirige abrir la puerta)

La artista plástica Yoko. –yo estoy contigo Michiru, te acompaño en tu dolor.

Otro artista Yack. _–La perdida de Haruka es terrible, jamás volveremos a escuchar su dúo musical, lo siento tanto. (_Abrazo a Michiru y lloro en su hombro)

_-gracias-_ dijo Michiru algo aturdida.

_-Si lloramos desconsoladamente creo que a Haruka no le gustaría.-_ dijo Elsa tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Saori: (artista) de eso estamos todos seguros.

Entrando _-buenas noches-_ dijeron al unísono el señor y la señora Tenou

_-buenas noches-_ dijeron los demás, mientras hacia unas reverencias.

Sally La madre de Haruka fue a abrazar a Michiru. _–todavía me cuesta creerlo hija mía.-_

_-A mí también señora de Tenou- _contendiendo el llanto_. –Pero a Haruka no le gustaría verla así, ¿no muchachos?-_

Los demás respondieron firmes y decididos. _–Si-_

_-Tres hurras por Haruka!-_ dijo Minako levantando su brazo derecho.

–_¡Hi!-_

-¡_Hurra!-_

_-¡hi!-_

_-¡Hurra! –_

–_!Hi!-_

_-Hurra –_ terminaron con unos aplausos y Taiki tomo la palabra.

-_Antes de ir al templo, donde el Oji-san de Rei-san hará la ceremonia en memoria de Haruka, debo anunciar que dentro de tres semanas mis hermanos y yo haremos un concierto en honor a Haruka._

Yaten iba abrir la boca pero Seiya lo detuvo con un ligero codazo en el estomago, Seiya sonrió para disimular. _–No vayan a faltar por favor -_

Los demás lo pasaron por alto y al unísono dijeron. _– ¡Estaremos presentes!-_ Amy tomo la palabra.

Luego, al terminar de hablar Amy, todos salieron del apartamento rumbo al templo.

Fin

**Nota de autora:** Hola Otakus, bueno T.T ¿qué le pareció??? No olviden sus Reviews por favor , si desean un Happy End, pues solo háganmelo saber, estoy a sus servicios por decirlo así U.U.

**PD:** Fans de Haruka y Michiru no me maten por favor T.T


End file.
